


The view from afar

by Neve83



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love, Vignette
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tetsu piace Tokyo.</p><p>È qualcosa di cui sono sicuro, perché l'ha affermato talmente tante volte, sia pubblicamente che in privato, che ho memorizzato persino le tante declinazioni dei motivi che offre ogni volta. C'è qualcosa di familiare, mi disse una volta. È un aspetto che riesco a capire, il cuore pulsante di Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The view from afar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The view from afar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1561) by Liyosa. 



**The view from afar.**

A Tetsu piace Tokyo.

È qualcosa di cui sono sicuro, perché l'ha affermato talmente tante volte, sia pubblicamente che in privato, che ho memorizzato persino le tante declinazioni dei motivi che offre ogni volta. C'è qualcosa di familiare, mi disse una volta. È un aspetto che riesco a capire, il cuore pulsante di Tokyo.

Tokyo mi soffoca. Tokyo è un mondo nel quale non riesco a ritrovarmi, con le sue luci accecanti ed i suoi scenari claustrofobici. Ma, più di tutto, Tokyo mi spaventa. A volte me ne chiedo il motivo.

A Tetsu piace Tokyo. A lui piace la contraddizione che rappresenta con il suo essere così pacifica ed allo stesso tempo così indaffarata, _così egoista da non permettere a nessuno di sentire le tue grida._ Ma, ovviamente, lui non se ne lamenta, e comunque non ha grida da far sentire a qualcuno. Meglio per lui, dico io. Proprio grandioso.

Tokyo mi ricorda i giorni delle elementari, quando tutti mi prendevano in giro perché mi comportavo come una bambina. Quei ragazzini erano tanto egoisti che non gl'importava guardarmi. A nessuno importava, allora. Nessuno cercava di capire la mia situazione.

Mi chiedo se a Tetsu piacerebbe ancora Tokyo se fosse passato attraverso tutto questo.

C'è qualcosa nel Giappone che mi è sempre venuto contro, come le onde del mare che s'infrangono ripetutamente contro una collina, colpendola fino a che non ne rimane che un mucchietto di sabbia. Ma hey, non mi sto lamentando, il Giappone mi ha anche dato il biglietto per venirne fuori. Mi ha perdonato per essermi comportato come una bambina. Mi ha perdonato il fatto di essere strano e forse persino un po' gay. Forse mi perdonerà perché divorzierò da Megumi.

Megumi è una perfetta moglie giapponese. Mi sento in colpa perché la odio, perché lei si comporta semplicemente come il Giappone le chiede di fare.

A Tetsu piace Tokyo. A Tetsu piaceva anche Kaori, al punto da adorarla, parlava di lei ogni dannato minuto della sua estenuante vita.

Tetsu non ha mai parlato di me in quel modo.

Tetsu non l'ha capito. Io lo so da tanto tempo, ormai.

A volte me lo chiedo. Se Tetsu uscisse da Tokyo, lui…?

Le cose non funzionano tra me e Megumi. Mi sento in colpa per questo, forse anche perché abbiamo un bambino. Ma, hey, è una cosa molto giapponese, no? Essere uno schifo di padre che non si occupa del suo unico figlio. Nessuno conosce davvero la situazione e a nessuno importa. Forse tra molti anni, mio figlio andrà in TV e dirà di come suo padre l'abbia abbandonato e dimenticherà tutto quello che ho fatto per lui. ma va tutto bene, davvero. Farà solo quel che il Giappone gli chiederà.

 _A Tetsu piace… A Tetsu piace…_

Gli piacerei se gli dicessi che mi piace Tokyo?

La Gran Bretagna è un bellissimo paese, con vecchie strade di pietra e verde ed erba e il socialismo. Il Giappone non ha nulla di tutto ciò. Mi piace pensare una volta avessimo tutto anche noi. Mi piace pensare che rappresento quel che il Giappone era una volta.

La gente mi scambia per uno straniero, a volte, comunque.

Mi piace pensare sia un segno.

 _A Tetsu piace Tokyo._

Lo sappiamo tutti.

Ero solito pensare Tetsu fosse intrappolato in un suo piccolo mondo, sapete? Come ogni altro normale Giapponese è fermamente convinto dell'idea che _siamo gli unici. Siamo i migliori._

Forse è sempre stato piuttosto un mio problema.

Mi pento di Megumi o, almeno, mi pento di averla sposata. Ci sono un sacco di cose di cui mi pento, nella mia vita. Ma non pensavo sarebbe finita così. Che sarei stato un'altra percentuale tra le tante relazioni famose. Ma Tetsu e Kaori si sono lasciati, dopotutto.

 _Tetsu amava Kaori._

Sappiamo tutti anche questo.

Voglio scrivere tutto questo su un foglio di carta per darlo a Tetsu un giorno o l'altro durante le prove.

Ma Tetsu già sa tutto.

Finge di non sapere. Pretende di vivere ancora a Tokyo, dove le persone sono distanti e gentili, belle e fredde. Dove le persone sorridono con tristezza e le lacrime più belle sono quelle dei bassifondi. Finge di non potermi sentire dal paese straniero in cui sono. Ma lui lo sa. Lo sa.

Tetsu, lo so che mi stai evitando. Ho visto prima quello sguardo, in un'insegnante per la quale avevo una cotta. Mi pugnali con quello stesso sguardo.

Tetsu, mi uccidi.

Non è amore. Ma è qualcosa che gli si avvicina. Forse è platonico.

Una volta, molto tempo fa, mi dicesti che era comunque amore. Ed allora, ti ho creduto. Forse mi sto ingannando, ora. Forse sto solo cercando di illudermi con il fatto che questa relazione non funzionerebbe. Forse mi sto illudendo con la bugia che questo è amore. Che non è amore.

Sono così confuso, ma…

Voglio dire…

Un giorno mi piacerebbe incontrarti in un luogo diverso da Tokyo.

Ti rivedrò a Londra. Spero.

Con amore,

Hyde.


End file.
